


Conspicuous

by Luthien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: conspicuous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII.

Probably no one else notices. It's not like there's much to see if you don't know what to look for, if you don't know what it is you're seeing. It's just a small thing, the tiniest of hitches in Sheppard's gait as he comes in through the door to the lab. Nothing worth remarking on.

Rodney swallows hard, and focuses twice as intently as before on the screen in front of him. Sheppard ambles over - and there it is again, another infinitesimal pause when Sheppard's halfway across the room.

Probably no one else notices, but to Rodney it's like it's been written up in neon lights. So terribly conspicuous.

Rodney has no idea what sort of expression's on his face by the time Sheppard arrives at his side. The look on Sheppard's face is, of course, just as nonchalant as every other time he wanders into the lab when he has nothing better to do.

"Hey, McKay. What's up?" Sheppard asks.

"Up? Nothing's up. Nothing at all," Rodney says, too fast, and feels his face go hot. God, this is ridiculous.

Sheppard smirks in that knowing way of his, as if he's guessed something that Rodney doesn't want him to suspect. But he hasn't guessed. He already knows. He was there.

He was there, but he hadn't looked so nonchalant then. There hadn't been the trace of a smirk on John's face as he gasped, and bit back a groan, and trembled with the effort not to come until he chose to. But Rodney had been just as determined to make it otherwise.

It should have been easy. It hadn't taken Rodney long after they first fell into bed together to work out which places to lavish attention on whenever he wanted to drive John wild. But this time he reckons without John's stubbornness.

John lies there, tanned skin and dark hair both slick with sweat, spread out in sharp relief against the rumpled white sheet, like a picture of debauchery from some classic text - but infinitely more real, infinitely more desirable. He's still and silent as Rodney drags his lips in a long kiss from mouth to chin, but Rodney stops to nip gently just below his jaw and John inhales sharply. Rodney follows the familiar trail down John's body with mouth and hands, deviating just enough from the usual path to keep wringing those gasps and tiny, betraying noises from John all the way along. But John still doesn't move. Much.

Rodney finally reaches John's cock and then draws back. Their eyes meet. John does smirk then. And pulls Rodney down on top of him.

"Still think you've got what it takes, McKay?" John enquires, so close that Rodney can feel John's breath against his cheek. He can feel lots of other things, too.

"Of course-" But the rest of Rodney's reply is lost in a rough kiss, and then Rodney forgets that he was ever trying to say anything at all. Rodney's not the only one who's learned all the right places.

John breaks the kiss and breathes harshly into Rodney's ear. "I want you to fuck me, McKay. I want you to fuck me so hard I'll still feel it tomorrow. Think you can do that?"

Rodney doesn't bother answering with words. He lifts himself up and reaches for the lube. His hands are shaking slightly as he works a finger into John, then two. John's hand clamps around his wrist.

"I want to still be feeling it tomorrow," John growls, and pulls Rodney down again, barely giving him time to line himself up properly before John's wrapping his legs up and around as Rodney's cock slides home.

John's hips rock up instantly to meet him, impatient.

"Harder," John says into his ear, and his fingers dig into Rodney's ass, urging him on.

Rodney speeds up, pumping faster, pushing himself up on both hands for better leverage.

"Harder," John gasps, and Rodney duly obliges. The bed's creaking with each push and thrust now.

"Harder," John says again, and it's something close to a sob this time. Rodney's fucking as hard as he can, he's fucking like he never has before, and still it's not quite enough. He reaches down between them, finds John's cock and _fuck_ , they're both coming and coming and coming and nothing else matters.

Rodney blinks and there's John standing in front of him in the lab, smirking in that knowing way again. As they leave the lab, Radek sends Rodney a look that tells him that maybe John's not the one who's being conspicuous. He can't bring himself to care.


End file.
